


Unladylike

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Dick Growth, F/M, Facials, Futanari, Implied Pregnancy, Masturbation in Bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: Maribelle is the very pinnacle of what it means to be a proper lady. With the help of some dark magic, she shows her capacity for stepping out of that mold.MUxMaribelle lemon. You have been warned!





	

**Unladylike**

 

 

"W-We're going to be late..." Robin panted.

The morning sun hung over the bustling town of Themis and Robin and Maribelle were wide awake and ready to greet it. As any modern couple, they had their daily occupations to attend. Robin, being the Exalt's advisor was required to attend court as always, with Maribelle, an up and coming magistrate, by his side at every meeting. While not one to interfere between the large country-shaping decisions, she proved to be an endless pillar of support for her husband and when politics were involved, she was second to none and offered her own words of wisdom. Outside of that, she was also responsible for handling the odd case here and there when it came to presiding over criminals. None too glamorous, but she was a just and fair judge who wasn't afraid to toss a shifty noble behind bars if he or she had it coming.

However, today, the couple were dangerously close to arriving late to their next meeting. Recently, Maribelle had been taking the liberties of servicing Robin every morning just before they departed for Ylisstol. Waking up next to his wife's gorgously naked body was simply too much for him to resist ravishing her before he had gotten breakfast. It was either that, or go on throughout the day sexually frustrated and unable to properly think while they were in court because of his distracting thoughts of the two plowing ruthlessly atop the meeting table while everyone watched. Unfortunately, they never had time to have sex in the morning anymore. Their jobs demanded them to be up and out quite early as of late. So, in order to compensate, Maribelle offered to pleasure her husband orally to sate his needs for the next few hours. It was quick, fullfilling, and no one needed to get redressed afterward, and of course, Robin graciously returned her gestures one-hundred and twenty percent when they got home.

Today of all days, Maribelle's voraciousness was costing the two precious time. Even if they left right this second, the commute would make them a few minutes late to their meeting at court. Robin was a punctual man and prided himself on never being late to any meeting, no matter how trivial it was. Believe it or not, Maribelle was also the same. She preferred to be early, if anything. So why was she throwing caution to the wind and blowing her husband in their bedroom instead of heading out the door? For the selfish reason that she knew he would repay the favor with a good, satisfying, fuck when they returned home. The noblewoman's parents were still on their extended vacation with her future children and after hearing of them returning within the week, she wanted to take advantage of every moment she could before their return. Sex was a luxury that Maribelle and Robin barely indulged in when the manor was occupied with other members about, servants nonwithstanding.

"Maribelle, seriously, save it for later." Robin grunted as he gently tried to push Maribelle away by pressing a palm against her forehead. His wife only smiled wickedly as she fondled his package and continued on.

Even as he was approaching his climax, Robin vehemently tried to resist his wife's sumptuous services. Biting his lip, the tactician tried one more time to remove Maribelle's head from his crotch, placing both hands at either side of her face.

"I said that's enough!" Robin raised his voice and pushing Maribelle just barely away from his body. Unfortunately, his timing was quite poor as his residual orgasm managed to break through and without his own input and inability to stop it, he felt himself cumming regardless.

A few quick jets of semen flew forth and landed dead-center on Maribelle's face and due to him still holding her in place after forcing her off, the poor woman was helpless to try and evade the thick ropes of cum splattering about her face and more importantly, her hair.

"Ah!" Maribelle gasped as she felt her silken gold locks drip with the sticky seed of her husband. "Gods, Robin!" She raised her voice and a hand up to wipe some of the white goo from her curls. "Of ALL the times to do this!"

Pulling up his trousers, Robin scoffed indignantly. "I didn't do that on purpose. And I told you so many times that we didn't have time for something like this. We're practically late as it is."

"Grr! You uncouth brute! You... you filthy rapscalion!" The noble shouted, her entire face turning red. "You...! You...! You complete ASS!" She finally cursed, stomping one foot on the ground. "Do you have ANY idea how long this will take to wash out of my hair!? Gods, and all the work I must do after! All the brushing, curling and primping!"

'It does take her a while to do her primping...' Robin guiltily admitted. Punctuality and appearance were two things Maribelle held in high regard, and in the span of a few seconds, it appeared Robin may have ruined both.

"Ugh. And now I'll surely be late." The noble shook her head disapprovingly while holding her soiled curls.

The tactician rubbed his neck sheepisly. "Um... If it will help, hon, I could stay and--"

"No." Maribelle swiftly interjected. "You, sir, have done far too much for one morning. I may not be able to keep my attendance record spotless, but there's no reason for you to do the same." Not bothering to give her husband a chance to reply, the disgruntled blonde stormed out of the room to tend to her hair.

The worst part of all is that Robin really meant it when he was going to offer staying and assisting his wife with washing out the mess he made. However, she was right and he was dangerously close to being late. Cursing under his breath, Robin readjusted his pants and opted to simply be on his way. Distance seemed like the healthiest option for the both of them right now.

-x-

"Well, I believe that will put everything in order then." One of the older nobles spoke up. Around the table where noblemen and women around the neighboring towns, the latest Ylissean meeting had concluded. The usual faces had shown up. Among the familiar ones, Ricken and his wife Tharja had been in attendance. Everyone else may as well have been some faceless stranger to the Exalt and tactician for all the interest they carried.

"I suppose this meeting is adjurned." Chrom added, gathering all the necessary paperwork and filing them all together for future confirmation. "Ladies, gentlemen, have a safe trip home and may we meet again."

Nearly everyone rose from their seats and left the conference room leaving only the Exalt and tactician alone to continue their own discussions, as was the case with every conclusion to these gatherings. Robin was handed the new documents and began to look over them and see the new issues or concerns, if any, had cropped up from the time between their last meeting. Meanwhile, Chrom drummed his fingers on the table as he gave Robin a piercing gaze. The tactician was very much aware, but pretended not to notice. He could already tell what his friend was thinking.

The Exalt whistled a jaunty tune before finally deciding to say something. "So... Maribelle didn't show up today. That's a first."

"Yep. She had something importan to take care of. I guess it lasted much longer than she expected..." Robin answered, though tried to dodge any follow up questions.

"Mm. That's a shame." Chrom nodded. "I only ask because she is never late to a meeting, let alone completely abscent."

"That's life, I suppose." Robin chuckled nervously. He pretended to be engrossed in the sheets of paper before him, but was really just reading one single line over and over again, hoping Chrom would leave him alone.

"Do you think she might show up soon, though? I'd like to go over some of what we discussed today."

 _'Oh my Gods. All these questions!'_ Robin shouted internally.

Meanwhile, the castle doors opened and a guard escorted Maribelle into the front doors on her way in. The entire time, the noble had been whispering something and occasionally cursing something under her breath.

"You say something, milady?" The castle guard turned to ask.

"Oh, nothing!" The noble sang back as she sped up her pace and walked past the guard as she instinctively walked through the series of halls that lead to the castle's round table conference room.

"Hey. You didn't show today?" The noble stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar, raspy voice. Tharja had been walking down the halls alone following the meeting.

"I know, I know. I'm running terribly late, but I'm here and I'm ready to--"

"The meeting's over." Tharja interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"We're done. You missed it."

The noble stood silent in disbelief. Her, arguably the most responsible noble in that room, missing a meeting? And all because of the insensitivities of one man!?

Seeing the noblewoman's obviously tense body language, Tharja rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not like you missed anything too important. It's the same deal every week. We all get together. Someone whines about monetary distribution. Sometimes a good idea gets suggested. Then we call it quits."

A vein bulged under Maribelle's blonde bangs as Tharja spoke. "Tedium or not, I have never been late to a single summit! Let alone miss one entirely!"

 _'Well, this is going great.'_   The dark mage thought. What was the point of reassuring someone if they're just going to be stubborn about it? Instead, maybe a slight change of subject was in order. "Forget about it. Why were you late anyway? You look like you were just getting here."

Having some of her fumes vented, Maribelle caught Tharja's question in time. "Oh, I... um." A hand went up and absently brushed across her golden locks, which looked just as well maintained as ever. Pehaps... a little TOO well maintained. In fact, the noble looked as if she had just arrived from a salon.

The menacing mage stepped closer to Maribelle's side and uncerimoniously had a quick whiff of her swirling tresses. Refreshingly fragrant, almost as if it had just been cleaned mere minutes ago.

"Heh. Unbelievable." Tharja chuckled. "You missed our meeting because you were taking care of your hair?"

Maribelle didn't answer verbally. A pouting face and cross of the arms was all the confirmation Tharja needed.

"I could understand if maybe you couldn't get a coach ride to the castle. Maybe you were held up somewhere, but keeping up with your vanity?" The mage's words were cold and cynical, piercing Maribelle's ordinarilly astute demeanor.

"For your information, _Tharja_ ," The noble made a point of punctuating the mage's name. "this was not a mere case of 'vanity'. I had a very good reason."

"Let's hear it then." Tharja challenged.

Drat. Maribelle winced at having spilled her guts to the woman the way she did. She simply couldn't help it. Her rough morning had put her on the edge and she was so upset for having her attendance record shattered. Considering what was the reason for it, she should have been embarassed. She should have, but she was just so mad at what happened...

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't divulge it to anyone else..." Maribelle lookd around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "but I ran late today because I was orally pleasuring Robin and he..." Maribelle did an odd "blast" motion with her palm and pulled at her hair to signify her point.

At this, Tharja laughed again. The irony of it all. The thought of the prissy, uptight noble getting down and dirty just like the rest of them was a refreshing one. But it did beg one question; exactly how dirty would the noble get if given the chance? It sure would be fun to find out.

Tharja finally brought herself to stop laughing and address the noble's concern. "Believe it or not, I've actually had the same problem from time to time."

"Oh, I believe it." Maribelle snarkily replied.

Tharja chose to ignore her tone. "The point is, I know how you feel. Ricken sometimes forgets who he's dealing with."

"The problem is the stress of having to wash it all out. Ugh." Maribelle reviled the very memory of having to scrub the stubborn mess out of her hair. Even after one good wash, the residue left her hair dreadfully unkempt and needed even more washing.

"Exactly. And if you wait too long and it dries?"

"Please. Do not bring that up. I'm already stressed enough as it is."

The two ladies saw eye to eye for a moment. They barely spoke to each other on a regular basis. This is probably the first time they ever really empathized with each other. What an odd way to bond.

"You want to know a good trick to get Robin to never do that again?" Tharja smirked as she presented her question.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I'm sure Robin knows my frustrations all too well."

"What? Did you just yell at him and stomp your feet?" Tharja chuckled.

Maribelle didn't answer and, once again, her silence was all the confirmation the dark mage needed.

"Yeah. That's not going to work." Tharja flatly declared. "If you _really_ want to get the point across... follow me."

The dark mage started walking into the opposite direction and beckoning Maribelle to follow her with a wagging finger. The gesture sent a tiny chill up the noble's spine, but decided to follow anyway. After all, she found it hard to distrust the words of someone who knew her pain all too well.

-x-

Later that day with the evening upon them, Robin and Maribelle returned home to unwind and rest. Today had been a stressful day on them both. Robin was kept busy supervising and filing all of the documents that came about from their latest meeting, and Maribelle was called in to preside over a case that took far more time than she wanted it to. It must have been quite the trial. The entire coach ride back to their manor, Robin noticed Maribelle hunched into the corner of the seat as they rode home. The tactician felt a bit guilty over her cold shoulder treatment, feeling that her troubles started with him and the stunt he pulled off this morning. He'd have to find a way to make it up to her.

When they entered the doors to the mansion, Maribelle departed without too much of a word to her husband. "I'm going off to have a bath." she said before leaving him behind.

Possibly one of the best parts of the day after being at work was coming home and having a nice long soap in the bath. The warm waters were the perfect thing to relax tight muscles and worn body, and the blonde noble was in dire need of some relaxation.

Wearing nothing but a pink, embroidered bath towel and carrying a bottle of her favorite liquid soap, Maribelle made her way to the bath chambers. One of the manor's servants had heard of their mistresses desire for a bath and had taken the liberty of drawing her a warm one, ready for her whenever she arrived.

Opening the door to the bathhouse, Maribelle was greeted by the heat of the room gracing her front and steam pouring out of the doorway at her feet. Closing the door behind her, she stood before the large tub and gripped at the top of her towel. A heavy sigh passed her lips as she let her only means of modesty fall to the ground. Before hopping into the water, Maribelle turned to view her figure in a nearby mirror. Though a bit foggy, she could still make out her image with no trouble. Her eyes quickly fell to her legs where she stared at the pulsing, pink growth that had been rising from her crotch.

-x-

_Earlier that day._

_The noble and mage had found a perfectly secure room for Tharja to teach Maribelle of her patented methods to help out the woman in her time of need. The room was just an ordinary sitting room reserved for company. Outside of the gathering of nobles that took place that day, no one was expected at the castle, so it remained vacant and none of the maids would bother themselves with needing to be there. It was perfect._

_"Alright, out with it. What are your legendary problem solving skills? And why did we have to come here for you to tell me?" Maribelle demanded._

_"Have a seat." Tharja pressed a hand to Maribelle's chest, almost shoving her into the soft couche behind her. The noble protested at having been handled in such a way, but her complaints were quickly ignored. "Listen, if you want to teach someone the error of their ways, the best you can do is make them have a sip of their own vulnerary."_

_Now Maribelle was confused. If the scenario presented was punishing Robin for what he did to her hair, how was she supposed to 'give him a taste of his own vulnerary'? She wasn't physically equipped with the right parts to make that happen._

_"Now, I know what you're thinking..." Tharja flipped through the pages of the tome she had been carrying with her. "but you'd be surprised what a little magic can do." Tharja laughed menacingly once again as she extended her index finger which gleamed with violet energy._

_"Hold a moment." Maribelle raised a hand up in protest. "Are you suggesting what I THINK you are suggesting?"_

_"Pretty much." Tharja smiled as innocently as someone like her could._

_"But that's absurd!" The noble yelled. "You honestly think I would allow you to perform such blasphemous activity on my person!?"_

_The magical energy around Tharja's finger dissipated. "I mean, if you don't want to do it, that's fine. I'm not going to force you into anything. But, I have done this myself plenty of times. Remember how I said Ricken used to have the same problem? Well, after he got a taste of what I went through, his little habit died of very quickly."_

_Maribelle held her hands over her legs apprehensively. "So... you've done this to yourself before?"_

_"Yup."_

_"And... you're sure it's safe?"_

_"As can be. Temporary too, so no need to worry."_

_Upon reflection, perhaps this wasn't as ludicrous as she thought... No, it was still ludicrous. But knowing that such a thing had already been performed before and without any sort of long term effects, it helped the noble come to terms with the idea more._

_"Alright... I suppose only good can come of this." Maribelle relented._

_"Great." Tharja swiped her hand across her book once more, reigniting her finger with power. "Now, drop those pants."_

_"I-Is that necessary?" Maribelle protested once again, to the mage's chagrin._

_"Ugh, yes. I have to touch your flesh for the magic to work. Now quit being a baby."_

_An unfamiliar whine came from Maribelle as she gripped the hem of her pants. She complied with the dark mage's commands and brought her garment down to her knees, exposing herself._

_"Ooh. I see Robin likes the hedges trimmed. That's cute." The mage commented as she kneeled before the noble._

_"Oh, please, by all means. Take your time. It's not as if this is uncomfortable for me..." Maribelle spat as she blushed._

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_Wasting no more time, Tharja pressed her finger just above Maribelle's vulva and held it in place. Maribelle felt what she could only described as having a Thunder tome strike her from the inside. She felt jittery and tingly in ways she never had before. Soon, the effects of Tharja's magic began to bare fruit. To the noble's amazement, she watched as a thick nub began to swell against Tharja's finger. Slowly, it grew and grew, forcing itself against the woman's slender digit. What started with her native skin color them began to grow into a vivid shade of pink at what she thought was the end of the growth. However, it continued to grow. The little nub pressed itself against Tharja's finger and was stiff enough to force it upwards as it grew out._

_Everything about this should have been wrong. It should have been a horrifying sight to behold, but Maribelle watched agape in admiration at the length. Soon, the growth began to climb upward until it reached her naval._

_"Hmm... Not bad." Tharja finally spoke up, never letting her finger leave it's position. "But not enough either."_

_The pink growth continued to extend, moving passed its owners navel and traveling up her stomach. As it lengthened, so too did it's girth. Despite the way this thing stretched, it never thinned out at all. Finally, Maribelle's new addition had reached its full length, likely dictated by Tharja. It ended just shy of her breasts in all its erect glory._

_"There we go." Tharja sang with a tease. She removed her finger from the tip of this member, carrying a string of precum along with it. The dark mage rubbed her fingers together and stretched them apart, testing its consistency. All seemed to be in order. The dark mage then licked her fingers clean. Whether it was to purposefully arouse or disturb the noble was a mystery, though both outcomes seemed apparent. Standing onto her feet, Tharja motioned to Maribelle's new member. "So, whaddya think?"_

_Stunned, Maribelle looked down at her new penis, still in disbelief. All she could stand to do was grasp her fully erect tool with one hand. The second she did, she felt a powerful jolt of arousal shoot through her._

_"I used a typical body morphing spell to lengthen your clitoris into a penis. It's sometimes used for muscular enhancements. You know, to help lesser capable soldiers develop muscles on their own for training."_

_"You... keep a book of body morphing spells with you?" The noble gasped as she looked passed her impressive length._

_"Not really." Tharja flipped through the pages of her book. "The book I have has got a bit of everything. You never know when something will come in handy."_

_"Astounding..." Maribelle gave another squeeze to her ladydick and spasmed when she felt it's immediate effect._

_"It is, isn't it? I didn't give you anything you don't already have. I just... repurposed them." The mage chuckled as she admired her work. "That said, what you have is still just a glorified clit. It's way more sensitive than an ordinary man's penis, sooo... good luck with wearing pants."_

_Maribelle nodded and rose to her feet once again. This time, she was careful in handling her business and pulled her trousers up gently while stuffing her member into it's confines. Unfortunately, it proved a bit difficult. As she tried to place her length into her smallclothes, she was immediately acquainted with why men and women wore different undergarments. Namely, a woman's provided absolutely NO comfort for something like a penis. Especially not the size of the one Tharja gave her. It wasn't an elegant solution, but with little choice, Maribelle braced her length up against her lower stomach. Again, it proved a bit difficult to maintain. When she pulled her pants all the way up, the cloth pressed against her sensitive skin made sure her length would not be going down anytime soon. Even worse, her bulge left a very noticable impression in her clothes if she stood upright. And the growing moisture at her midsection was another problem entirely._

_"Well, I suppose that's that. Hopefully this little charade of yours will not go awry." As Maribelle turned to leave the room, she felt Tharja grab her shoulder and hold her in place._

_"Just one more thing before we get going." The noble turned and granted her attention. "Like I said before, everything you have now is what you used to have, but suited to a different purpose."_

_"Yes, I understood the first time." Maribelle rolled her eyes._

_"The thing is, this also includes your ovaries. I made it so that they work just like a man's testes. So, for the next 24 hours, you're as barren as Plegian soil. Thing is, you, my friend, are as hot to trot as a breeding stud."_

_"Not that these comparisons aren't flattering, but what is it you mean to imply?"_

_Tharja sighed roughly in irritation. "What I mean is, as long as you have this hanging between your legs," Tharja pressed her hand against Maribelle's crotch to purposely tease her. "you can't get pregnant, but you can get others pregnant. So try to keep it in your pants, unless you think Brady and Morgan like the idea of a half-sibling."_

_Maribelle politely removed Tharja's hand from her shoulder. "That won't be an issue. You know full well that I love Robin with everything that i am. As if I would ever think of being unfaithful. The very idea..." The noble walked off in a huff, extremely offended by the claim. Before she opened the door to leave, Maribelle turned on her heel to face Tharja one last time. "Uh, just a thought... How exactly do you know I could impregnate someone?"_

_The dark mage placed a finger on her lips and smiled wickedly when asked._

_"Tharja... have you--?"_

_"Well, this was fun. Let me know how it all works out." Tharja quickly pushed passed Maribelle and rushed out the door, closing it behind her._

_"Tharja!" Maribelle called. When she opened the door to see where the mage could have run off to, she was amazed to find that she was no longer in sight. It was impossible for her to have moved so quickly that she was nowhere to be seen already. Knowing her, she was probably using some sort of invisibility spell. Just as well, Maribelle thought that perhaps it was best she didn't get an answer._

-x-

Maribelle sighed at the memory. She could hardly believe she agreed to something so outlandish. To have her noble body be marred by such a thing. Unspeakable! The noble could hardly believe that mage's silver tongue had talked her into this nonsense. Be that as it may, the cards were dealt and Maribelle intended to play her hand. But first, that bath she had been yearning for.

Dipping one foot into the bath to test it's warmth, Maribelle found the temperature comfortably perfect and quickly hopped in When she felt the waters pass her waist, she was stricken immediately by arousal, curtosy of her new penis. Tharja's warning rang in her mind as she struggled to think; Her dick was far more sensitive than an ordinary one. As she had come to know throughout the entire day just having to walk while this bulbous growth brushed against the cotton fabric of her undergarments. And now, by it being submerged in the tantalizing warmth of her bath water? Absolutely perfect...

Though it went against her noble ideologies, she had no choice. She would simply have to take a moment to please herself this very moment, or else she would be far too jittery to bathe herself properly, and gods help her if she left this thing unattended when she left the bath. Maribelle reached for a well-used bar of soap. If she was going to do something dirty, she would at least be clean about it. The noblewoman reached beneath the water and began to gently rub the slippery object against her rigid dick. Shallow breaths quickly followed when she began rubbing her slickened hands across her shaft. As much as she was apprehensive about this whole thing, she couldn't deny the blood-curdling lust that grew within her every time she stroked herself. Her hyper-sensitive clit-penis was already close to cumming. It pulsed with anticipation as it readied its load to--

"Maribelle? Are you in there already?"

A knock at the door and familiar voice quickly chilled the noble's blood. That was Robin. She was sure of it.

 _'Say nothing, perhaps he will leave!'_ She thought.

"Y-Yes, darling."

_'You blithering ninny...'_

The door behind her creaked open and footsteps squaking across the moist floor made Maribelle feel like impending doom was upon her. Without much thought, the noble tried her best to hide her indecency by clamping it between her legs. Fat lot of good that did. Her soapy inner thighs only served to further tease her as she struggled to hold back her orgasm.

"Hi, hon. Sorry to drop in on you like this." Robin knelt behind his wife, who hadn't turned to look at him while she sat in the large tub. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I know that you ended up arriving late this morning... Okay, more than late."

_'Gods, PLEASE make this go by faster...'_

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for being part of the reason why that happened. I know you maintaining a sense of professionalism is imortant to you."

_'Oh. Well, that was very mature of-- Hold one moment... did he say "part of the reason"?'_

"Er, I forgive you, dear, but you understand you are FULLY to blame, yes?" Maribelle tried her best to establish eye contact, if only because she was shocked at her husbands half-assed attempt at an apology.

"Well... yes? To be fair, I did ask you to stop many times before. I accept my faults but you're not totally innocent in this either, don't you agree?"

_'You, sir, shall consume those words...'_

"You know what, love? I agree. I do take some responsibility for what happened today and I also apologize. And I promise to do my best to ensure that will not happen again." Maribelle did her best to put on a fake smile. She was practically an expert on it now, given all the disingenuous looks she had to pull off to fellow nobles.

"That's great!" Robin exclaimed in relief. "I'm glad you saw it both ways! Honestly, I was worried you would just pin the entire thing on me." In truth, Maribelle would have argued about this matter to the high heavens, but after that poor excuse for remorse, she had her own idea for redemption in mind. Also because she really wanted to cum and needed this conversation to end NOW.

"As you say, darling, both of us played a role in that whole fiasco today. Let us put it behind and begin anew tomorrow."

"Hm, yeah." Robin smiled gingerly at his wife's acceptance. "Although, I wouldn't mind making up for it right now." The sly tactician moved in close behind his wife's ear.

_'Oh, gods, please no...'_

"Um... I'm not sure I'm quite comfortable with that right now, dear..." Maribelle shakily protested.

Then she felt it. She felt her husbands lips gently grip the lobe of her ear: her ultimate weak spot! A sharp inhale sent a quick jolt up the noble's spine. She felt her ladydick twitch for a split second. Panning her eyes down, she saw a small lump of white rising to the top of the water from between her legs. In a panic, she grabbed for it with one of her submerged hands and rubbed it against the bottom of the tub.

"You sure? I could use a bath too, and I don't mind washing your back... or other parts." It got even worse. Now Robin reached one of his hands to her front and cup one of her breasts. If he so much as squeezed her nipple, she would lose control...

"NO!" Maribelle shouted, both in stern defiance of herself and her husband's advances. The sudden volume made Robin recoil abit, but not withdraw. "I-I mean... no. Not right now, Robin. Please, I simply wish to enjoy a clean, uneventful bath. Nothing more."

"Alright. I understand." Withdrawing from his wife's side, Robin stood up and turned his back. He felt as if he crossed a boundry and didn't want to go a step further while the going was good. "I guess I'll see you at dinner then. Oh, but keep the bath running when you leave. I'm in next."

"Yes, yes. Be off with you now, dear. Love you!" Maribelle shooed.

"Love you too." Robin replied as he closed the door behind him.

Sighing heavily, the noblewoman widened her legs to set her dick free. She managed to keep herself from bursting, somehow. Now that Robin was out of the way, she could finish the job. Continuing with her soapy massage, she stroked herself off as quickly as she could, more than in a hurry to feel that wonderful orgasm again. Her patience was easily rewarded. As if her previous climax combined with her new one, an overwhelming wave of gratification washed over her just like her bath water as she heaved her head back and finally allowed her cock to cum, unhindered. Ejaculating with a penis was nothing short of magnificent, far easier than with her feminine parts. Although the feeling if stimulation didn't last anywhere near as long than if she came with her pussy. After savoring the intense climax, she again peered down into the water to see a rather large mass of cum rising to the top of the bath. Frankly, it was embarassing, prompting the noblewoman to blush as she quickly swished the water about with her hands to hide the evidence of this unnoble act.

Later that night, the time for rest came all too soon. Maribelle had to excuse herself after dinner simply so she could preemptively ready herself for bed. Yet another challenge she had to endure with her masculine addition. Her dick proved uncooperative against the soft fabric of her nightgown. Even if she wasn't horny at the time, getting that beast to fit underneath her outfit was not the easiest task.

"Curse that Tharja for making such an unnecessarily large growth..." The noble growled while she stared at the bulge in her undergarments.

Upon hearing her bedroom door click and open, Maribelle quickly pulled her nightgown over herself and crossed her legs, determined to look as innocent as possible.

In stepped Robin, appearing already dressed for bed and with a towel slung over his shoulder and the scent of fragrant bathing soaps surrounding him.

"Enjoy your bath, darling?" Maribelle asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah, nothing like a bath after dinner." Robin neatly folded his towel and placed it at the foot of their bed. "Too bad it's gotten so late today. We've got to get up a bit early tomorrow. Chrom said he wanted follow up to today's meeting."

"Oh? Wonderful. Perhaps I can redeem myself from missing the one held today."

"About that..." Robin walked around to his side of the bed and settled in. As Maribelle did the same, he reached his arms about her midsection and held her close. "Sorry again for making you late today."

"I know, darling. How many times do you intend to apologize?" Maribelle replied playfully.

"As many times as it takes." Robin rested his head on Maribelle's shoulder and breathed her fresh scent in.

"Hmhm. Twice was already enough, darling. Please don't push the envolope further." Maribelle teased.

"Alright. Good night then, hon. Let's try to wake up a little early to make up for lost time." Robin gave Maribelle's golden locks one last stroke then a gentle peck on the back of her neck before curling one of his arms over her and attempt to get some sleep.

Maribelle, in turn, tried to do the same, but with having her husband's warm body so close to her like this made her erection uncontrollably stiff and dangerously close to brushing up against his arm. It would take supernatural willpower, but the noble was determined to get some sleep in preparation for the next day.

-x-

The following morning, Robin and Maribelle did their best to try and awaken early. The latter morso than the former. All through the night, Maribelle grudgingly managed to get any sleep. Her rest was plagued by endless, dirty dreams, one after the other. Unable to quell her pent up sexual urges, the noble shot awake a bit earlier than she would have hoped and to her dismay, found the front of her favorite nightgown practically soaked through with semen. How Robin managed to sleep his nights away without messing himself every morning was nothing short of a miracle, she thought. In her haste to hide everything before the proper time, the noble rushed out of bed, hid her stained clothes, took the quickest bath she could recall, and got into a fresh new outfit. All the while, struggling to keep her clit-penis under control with little success.

Over the course of the next hour, Robin followed in his wife's footsteps. Thought a little concerned she woke up much earlier than he did, the strategist barely gave it a second thought and went about his daily routine. Luckily, they both happened to have breakfast together, which he thought was always a nice start to his day. After they were fed, the two prepared to leave and begin their day properly.

On his way to the front door of the manor, Robin looked outside to see the weather and gauge how early they started their day.

"Hey, Maribelle!" Robin called from the window he peered out of to wherever Maribelle happened to be. "Judging by the sun, I think we've got plenty of time before the meeting starts.

In the next room over, Maribelle was sweating rocks over the obvious. Her cock was screaming for attention, barely being restrained by her clothes. There was no way she could last much longer...

"Maribelle?" Robin asked as he walked into the same room, startling his wife.

"Gods above!" The noble shouted as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-Yes, darling?"

Robin looked puzzled after that odd outburst. "I... was just saying that we are very ahead of schedule."

"Oh? Well, that's excellent." Maribelle huffed with false enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?" Robin inched closer. He noticed just now how Maribelle was glistening with sweat and her entire face was flushed pin. He hated the thought of her coming down with an illness and missing two consecutive days at a summit meeting.

The noble's heart beat furiously in her chest. She couldn't take it any longer. It was time she took action! Without a word, Maribelle grabbed Robin by the hand and yanked him behind her as she made a mad dash up the stairs and to her father's office. Once they arrived, she slammed the doors, loud enough to startle some of the maids in different parts of the house.

"Maribelle, what's--" Robin began before he felt a finger press against his lips.

"Shh. Do not speak. Only listen." The woman replied with a look in her eye bordering on the crazed. "Tell me darling, you've grown fond of our little experimental days in the time my parents have been gone, yes?" She asked.

Robin nodded silently, a little put off by what was happening.

"Well, I was thinking of finding new ways for us to express our resteless sexual potential and tried to come up with some fantastic ideas of my own, you see!" The noble spoke at a spitfire pace, almost too fast to understand at first. "So, the other day, I ran into Tharja, and she imparted unto me some new tricks that I was all too ready to try! And of course, I knew you would agree because I know how adventurous you are! Am I wrong!?"

"Uhhh..." Robin found it difficult to respond.

"Right! So after I asked Tharja about her own treasure trove of secrets, she used her magic and granted me THIS!"

Maribelle quickly grabbed the brim of her pents and pulled them down to the floor. She then thrust her hips foward and framed her hands around the secret she had been hiding for what seemed like forever.

Robin peered directly at his wife's nude lower section to be met with a large, swollen dick staring right back at him... and dripping with cum. THe unexpected addition was twitching impatiently and Robin couldn't help but wonder of what he was looking at was indeed real. His first throught was that she was using that old toy again with which she ravaged his ass once before. But no. There was no strap hugging her hips. This looked like the genuine article... and it looked bigger than his. That was probably the most jarring part about it.

"Uhhhhh..." He replied again.

"Now before you dash off, dear. I simply wish to say that this is by no means permanent! I simply wanted Tharja to grant me this little thing just to understand what it must be like when I perform oral services on you, that is all!" Maribelle, still speaking in a hurried pace, traced one finger up her shaft to try and make it seem more enticing to her husband. "S-So, tell me, Robin. Perhaps you can allow me to feel the same ecstatic feel that I grant you at times? J-Just this once?" She stammered. Her arousal was so far along, it took all of her sanity to keep from breaking out into masturbation right then and there.

Robin paused for a moment before he responded. Just by looking at her, she seemed desperate. It wasn't a matter of him being okay with this, although he certainly was, but more that he felt he had to. For Maribelle, MARIBELLE of all people, to shake and jitter with horniness was a sight that he never imagined. She must have been anticipating this for quite a long time.

"If only you told me sooner." Robin finally replied as he stepped forward. The noble looked on incredulously, unable to process his afirmative answer. "It's not healthy to bottle this all up, you know. Besides, this wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've let you put inside of me, anyway." Kneeling before her, Robin gripped the shaft of his wife's ladydick with one hand. Without any reservation, he opened his mouth to recieve her length.

"Ah! Gods!!" Maribelle called out with gritted teeth. The way she touched herself was absolutely nothing compared to this. When she felt the moist warmth of her husband's mouth wrap around her, she nearly melted under the sensory shock. Her legs buckled and shook as if she were suffering from the chills. Her teeth grinded against each other and her vision blurred almost in an instant. Endurance was not at all a factor here as the noble lasted for mere seconds before she already began cumming more than she thought possible.

An unnatural amount of cum flooded Robin's mouth until he could barely contain it all. When he simply could not hold anymore, he let his wife's member fly free from his lips. Maribelle, still somewhat in the realm of reality gripped onto her ejaculating growth and furiously jerked herself off, creating a messy fountain of white to spill out. There was no place it reached: from various spots around the are in front of her, all over her legs and even her pink outfit, and of course, a fair amount landing upon the white hair of her husband, who sat helpless to quell the eruption.

Finally, the noble's cock managed to expend it's load and was now limp and completely devoid of the anquishing arousal that hindered its owner. Falling to her knees as well. Maribelle panted breathlessly. Every single second of that, regardless of how messy, was the best orgasm she had ever felt in her life. If this was how Robin felt every time she went down on him, it was no wonder his face lit up with excitement when she told him to drop his pants.

Robin, nearly covered in cum, turned his head to the side and spat out a large glob of white onto the carpet next to him, unable to swallow. He had no idea how his wife managed to do that, and so quickly every time. In trying to wipe some stray jizz off his cheek, he only managed to make the stringy goo drop onto more of his clothes. And his hair, gods his hair, it would take a while to wash this out...

"Gracious me..." Maribelle finally said, still panting. "I hadn't the slightest clue what it felt to have one's manly parts serviced in such a way... Incredible."

"Well," Robin turned to spit once again. "now you know... and now I know what it's like to be on the wrong end of it..." The tactician raked his fingers across his hair, pulling out streaks of sticky, cum that dripped down, and even more of it remained stuck to his locks.

Scanning her eyes from side to side, Maribelle took in the sight of her handiwork. She resisted the urge to grin in satisfaction, having finally fulfilled her goal. Now, it was time to bring it all together.

"Oh, blast it all!" She exclaimed. "Look at this mess. It would take a miracle to clean all this up and still make it to Ylisstol on time!" Maribelle placed her sticky hands on her cheeks, trying to look distressed as best she could.

"Dammit, you're right." Robin looked around and also realized just how far his wife had gone with all of this. They couldn't just leave the room this way, and Robin would need to take time that he just saved trying to clean himself up all over again. "Ugh." He groaned. "It pains me to say it, but I think you should go on ahead."

"Darling, no!" Maribelle gasped. "This is my responsibility. At least allow me to stay and help!"

"No, no." Robin waved a hand in protest. "I can't have you miss two days of work. Besides, you're way less messy than I am. You might as well just get a fresh set of clothes and get going."

"Are you absolutely sure?" The noble looked into her husband's eyes and tried to look as sincere as possible.

"Yeah. I'll come up with a good excuse. Heh. It's my job to have a way with words, anyway."

"Oh, Robin!" Maribelle leaned into him and promptly began to kiss him passionately. She quickly explored his mouth with her tongue, seeking out any traces of her own juices to try for herself. To Robin, it was merely another one of his wife's suprise tongue kisses, likely out of gratitude. "You are simply the best, my love!" Maribelle then gathered herself and sauntered out of the room, leaving Robin to whatever tasks she had saddled him with, content with knowing he was none the wiser of her brilliant scheme.

-x-

The doors to the meeting room of the castle opened and all of the nobles who were invited poured out with another summit meeting successfully concluded. The time and date for the next meeting was set and as far as everyone was concerned, everyone was satisfied with today's turn of events. The only real concerned of the day came from Chrom wondering where Robin had been all morning. Although, Maribelle was quick tell a little white lie about him feeling under the weather with a terribly sore throat, but he should be back soon.

"All things considered, I think that went rather well." Chrom grinned as he gathered together some documents to look over later with Robin's help.

"Meh, same old stuff from yesterday. At least this time those windbags will be complacent for a few weeks." Tharja spat with her usual charm.

The group all rose from their seats and exited the conference room for what they hoped would be a little while. The three of them were set to go their seperate ways when they all saw Robin dashing down the hall franticly, nearly dropping the book he was holding under his arm.

"Sorry I'm late!" He called when he saw the trio standing before him. When he arrived, he wiped his forehead off on the sleeve of an unfamiliar coat he was wearing and tried to get his breathing under control. "Chrom, I apologize. I would have been here sooner if not for..." He stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw the Exalt carrying a large stack of papers. A dead giveaway that he was too late. The tardy tactician hung his head in defeat.

"No need to worry. Maribelle did a perfectly fine job in your place." Chrom patted his downtrodden friend in an attempt to raise his mood. "Oh, and she informed me of why you were late."

At this, Robin jumped at attention. "She... she did?" He dreaded at what she told him. His eyes turned to his wife just next to the Exalt who was looking off elsewhere, as if she hadn't heard anything.

"She told me you've been feeling sick today. A sore throat if I remember." Chrom rubbed his chin now that he had a moment to think things through. "To be frank, it does seem a bit much to miss out on our meetings over something so small, isn't it?"

"Actually," Robin immediately answered. "it looks like it could be something pretty bad. I've, uh... been caughing up white stuff all morning." Robin even went as far as to fake a few coughs into his sleeve for authenticity. He spotted Maribelle smirking when he mentioned 'white stuff'. Tharja too.

"That sounds rough. Perhaps I should give Lissa a call to give you a check up?" Chrom suggested.

"No need. Maribelle said she'd be taking good care of me at her earliest convenience. Isn't that right, _hon_?" Robin glanced over.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes, darling. Whatever you need." The noble smiled innocently. She approached Robin's side and took Robin's hand into her own. "We can't have you missing out on too many meetings, now can we?"

"Y'know, if you really feel that bad, I've got a spell or two that can fix that." Tharja chimed in with a dark smile and matching wicked expression.

"No thanks." Robin answered with a stern tone.

Chrom looked back and forth between the dark mage and his friend. He could practically feel the tension crawling on his skin. There was definitely something he missed, but it was probably in his best interest to not pry.

"Well then, it seems you've got things under control here. If you feel any different, don't hesitate to let me know." Chrom nodded and decided to take his leave. "Nice new coat, by the way." 

"Yeah, thanks." Robin gripped at his new sense of fashion. He missed his old coat. If only it weren't drenched in semen right now...

Even before Chrom was out of sight, Tharja and Maribelle stared at Robin with clearly restrained glee. It wouldn't take too much before one of them spoke up on the obvious matter.

"So. That sore throat of yours?" Tharja crossed her arms, never letting that smirk of hers falter.

"Yeah, yeah. I already know it was you, Tharja." Robin rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm not upset about it, I'm just annoyed at what it lead to." He brushed a hand across his hair, which she noticed seemed far more well kept than usual.

"Perhaps now is a good time to confess." Maribelle declared. "To get right to the point, this was all to teach you a lesson."

Robin didn't even pretend to look puzzled. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

The noble stepped in front of him to make sure he was looking directly at her. "Maybe you'll have a little bit more consideration the next time you think of pulling that little stunt of yours again."

"For the record," Tharja chimed in. "my services don't always need to cater to revenge. In case both of you happen to be into that sort of thing, I'll happily lend a finger." The mage waved around her index finger, which sparked with energy as she walked away. "Think about it."

When Tharja walked off, Robin turned to face Maribelle and cleared his throat. "So... is it still there?" He asked, pointing downward.

Maribelle shook her head. "No, darling. That spell was only temporary. Unless you care to have a look for yourself?" She gave a sly grin and perked her eyebrows.

"Maybe I would." Her husband huskily replied. "Tonight. We'll call it a full-body inspection just to make sure Tharja's magic didn't leave anything permanent."

"Oh, dear. I do hope nothing will slip past your view."

The two leaned in for a quick kiss and began walking hand-in-hand together. They still had a full day ahead of them, but lunch sounded fantastic right now.

"How was it, by the way?" Robin asked when they turned a corner.

Maribelle recalled her ordeal over the passed 24 hours. "Honestly? Keeping the damn thing under control is a near impossible task." she groaned. "Though, whenever it came time to touching it? Oh Gods." Her tone quickly changed to a breathy, wanting one.

The tactician couldn't help but laugh to himself. He had to admit it was strangely adorable to hear her haaving so much trouble.

"How do you do it, darling? How to you survive every single day with something like that? I nearly lost my mind after a few hours."

"Well," Robin released his hand from Maribelle's and wrapped i around her shoulder, holding her close. "I'll admit, it is hard when you're married to the most beautiful, refined woman in Ylisse,"

The noble smiled and blushed at the compliment, who also held her arm around his waist. "Oh, you. Now that is the kind of comment that would have me reeling."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to finish this story for months now. If you don't know yet, RobinxMaribelle is my Awakening OTP and I don't write nearly enough of this pairing. I had this thing half-finished since before I even made this profile. Finally glad I got this out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave a comment if you're feeling constructive or have any ideas of your own!


End file.
